


Sailing on a Ship of Fools

by dragongummy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erik, Control Issues, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Restraints, Riding, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Trauma, Trust Issues, Vulnerability, forced imagery, forced images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is silently falling apart. He's angry. So incredibly angry. Charles wants to know. Erik resists in the only way he knows how; violently, fear overcoming the idea of being split open like that to another. Charles finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing on a Ship of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by listening to 'Can't Deny My Love' by Brandon Flowers on repeat while writing. Listen to it, and be sad. It's such a beautiful song, but the tragedy underlining it is about someone who doesn't know how to accept love from others.  
> For some reason, I imagine the inside of Erik's mind like the most angry thing you can imagine but on steroids. Hopefully I didn't go overboard (this song put me in a MOOD), I tried to stay in character and true to what I honestly think Erik's mind would be like. He's such an ANGRY individual with so many ISSUES and.....ok I'm done.

_Don't touch me_

_I can't, I can't_

_Stop it_

_**Stop it Charles** , don't, **I won't**_

He feels like he's being ripped open with needles, exposed like an open wound and he tastes blood in his mouth remembering the day his parents were taken from him. Images of a smiling Raven- no, it's Mystique now, are forced behind his eyes. And his mind warps her smile into a sneer and a turned back on him, like everyone else.

Erik tries to push down his anger, tries to breathe through it like he always does, like he usually can. But that familiar mental caress is there, pulling out everything he doesn't want to relive, everything he wants to stay where it is. The agony is back in full force, his heart being consumed by it, his heart is sick, his mind is sicker and he can't be fixed, he was alone like he always knew he would be-

Erik involuntarily attempts to access his powers, can feel them prickling in anticipation from his stress, ready to be used. Ready to be wielded and cause damage. That's all he was good for anyway. He can feel where all the metal in the room is, can tell their weight almost as if he's holding it in his hand. He's barely aware that the shouting in the room is coming from him, he can't _think_. Not when he's being held down like this with Charles' powers. Not when he knows he can be killed at any moment, that his mind can be torn apart along with everything that he is and was and will ever be--

He's brought back from his thoughts by force, and his vision finally fades from red to see Charles looking up at him, open palm to his erratically beating heart. It's overwhelming and the red is assembling again in his line of vision, threatening at all times to take control. But then there's a foreign thing in him, a warmth and Erik grits his teeth before finally sighing into it. Something resembling affirmation from Charles fills his mind before Charles leaks spurts of images to him.

Images of Charles smiling, loving him, fucking him, licking him, holding him. Affection, gentleness, awe and everything Erik can't accept, can't ever look at directly floods his system. Erik is shaking in Charles' lap, because this hurts in a completely different way that he will never be ready for. He gasps at the first wave of pleasure deep inside when Charles starts to thrust into him. He tilts his head back, squeezing his eyes shut tight until it hurts. Because the pain he can deal with, he can handle it. It's safe. Familiar.

 _No, enough of that. Not here with me. Let it in_ , he hears. Erik lets out a sob that has been building in his throat as he feels the pain drain from his body. Charles is moving and moving, hands now on top of his hips, pulling him down onto his cock. It's striking something inside him that makes his thighs quiver against his will. Goosebumps break out over his skin. Erik doesn't want to, but he feels Charles ask politely for him to open his eyes. And when he doesn't, the order is absolute when he feels Charles' power take over him yet again. His eyes open, he looks down at Charles.

 _You are to not close them again, you are to only look at me._ He can blink at least on his own, thank God, but it's not enough. Erik's mouth falls open in a silent display of his pleasure.

 _Come._ His control is gone, his body builds up to it's peak in an instant and Erik hates Charles for doing this to him, for making him show him this. But those thoughts too are wiped almost as soon as he thinks them. Erik convulses as pleasure is forced upon him. Charles has his cock in hand as he comes on Charles' chest. He moans without a filter, Charles still moving inside of him. It doesn't hurt, it's anything but that. Everything but that. It's love and acceptance and Erik sees how happy this makes Charles. Can see it in the emotions in his eyes as Erik clenches around his cock. Erik is spent now, he wants to fall forward, every part of him on overload.

But he sits there still as if there's a rod in his back. Charles is looking at him, lifts his hand to place it at his temple. Erik snarls then, projects his disdain at not being able to control his own body.

 _You need this, darling. You know it. Once more, just once more._ Charles places his two fingers against his head and there a rush like water running under his skin and through his veins and Erik reels from the sensation. He looks down and he's hard again, weeping and aching. He groans from the intensity of it all, wanting to tear his eyes away from Charles'. He knows Charles can see the vulnerability in him through his eyes, the echoes of it. Because Charles' are probing, searching, never missing anything and he can't look away. _He can't look away._ Charles would never allow it. Not now when he's like this. It takes a long time to get Erik like this. Too long still, Charles thinks. But he's here, he's with him in this moment and one day he would do it voluntarily.

Charles would never force him to do anything he didn't want to do. He hears Erik's thoughts at all times, heard the fleeting wants and desires he had before he forced them down to never be heard again. But Charles was listening, always listening. Knew he needed control taken away, to be held down, to be forced to take the pleasure. It was the only way he could. As he is now. Erik feels a stab of guilt over that, but it's removed in an instant.

"I will give you whatever you need, Erik. Trust that. Trust me." It's the first words actually spoken tonight, and Charles is sincere. He always is. Thankfully, for an instant, Charles allows him to close his eyes while he processes those words. He knows how hard it is for Erik to hear things like that. The moment passes and his eyes are open again, locked onto Charles. Erik can only breathe through it. 

Just breathe.

Then the images return. Charles links their hands, threads their fingers together. Erik's grip would have been crushing were he in control, but Charles is in control here, makes sure Erik knows he has all the domination when they're in this room. Charles starts a brutal pace now. Hard, deep and purposeful. Finding his prostate with no hesitation, he lets sensations trail all over Erik's body. Erik is lost in it, his thoughts completely caged in a box in the corner somewhere.

And it's beautiful, it's freeing, it's safe. 

_He's safe here._

Charles hums at that. An approving squeeze from Charles' hands to his. And he's already going to come again. Erik bites his lip against it. One touch of Charles' mind has his teeth releasing. His moans are loud now, the embarrassment he felt removed. Damn Charles, damn him! 

Charles is smiling.

Hands are resting on Erik's ribs, feeling him lose control. He's taken to a height of pleasure that would frighten him if Charles allowed it but he doesn't. Denies his release for a few moments and lets it build, lets the tension rise high up into his body and consume him, until it's too much. Until it burns inside him. Until he lets Erik throw his head back, breaking the eye contact. Allowing him that as he punches the orgasm from him with his mind as he moves inside him. It's so much and it's not enough and Charles is holding him as he shakes through it, the contact of the embrace almost painful in his over stimulation. Nails dig into his back, the pain something he can grasp onto to pull himself out of his bliss.

Charles' nose is in his hair, kissing his temple.

_Know my love, darling._

And Erik can feel it. Through his soul and every part of him. And this time when he closes his eyes, he is safe. With Charles.

With Charles, he is finally safe.

 

 


End file.
